Girl
by ThistleL
Summary: Finding and saving a girl in an alley makes Logan reflect the girls of the mansion, and in particular an stand offish pseudo daughter of his.


Disclaimer: If I owned this, Remy and Rogue would be in the sack constantly, Jean would be a biker chick and Kitty would be the slut of the mansion. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Logan smelt the distinct scent of arousal and fear before he actually heard anything. A muffled, pained cry caught his full attention and Logan found himself swiftly hunting down the sounds and smells.

The sounds and smells lead him to a closed off alley. A man (he couldn't have been more than twenty) was holding a young, shaking girl's wrists in one hand as his other hand fought with his belt and zipper. Noticing the difficulty the man, no, boy was having, Logan could only conclude that this attempt at rape had not been planned. It took a considerable amount of restraint not to just skwer the man as he stood, but Logan did let loose a low, dark growl.

"What's going on here?"

The boy jumped, his hand grasping at his pants faltering slightly. Fear rolled off the boy quite suddenly, pleasing Logan.

"Why don't you let go of the girl," Logan suggested before letting his claws spring forward. "And I want slice your flesh into ribbons."

The boy quickly let go of the girl and after a brief moment of indecision, tried to run past Logan and the only exit. Logan, however, was quicker. He swiftly caught the boy and slammed him against the wall. Logan angled his claws so they cut into the boy's throat every time he took a breath he cut himself and glared.

"Try pulling this shit again and the authorities will be pulling your body from a river," Logan growled. "Because I will find you and I will know if you trying raping another girl. Mutants are funny like that."

The boy let out a low gurgle before Logan dropped him. The boy quickly left the alley way, long limbs desperate and flaying.

Watching the boy run off until he could no longer hear his pounding sneakers on the cement, Logan turned his attention back into the alley and the soft sobs. He approached the sobs. He was not a man, who knew how to deal with these sorts of situations, but he knew that leaving the poor girl alone and vulnerable was only asking for more trouble.

"Is there somewhere I can take you?" Logan asked, a little gruff, still unsure how to handle the situation.

She shakily nodded her head twice before looking up at his face.

Her eyes were green, green like another girl he knew. Her hair was brown, auburn but Logan could easily see the black roots and her face was so similar to the pseudo daughter back at the mansion he almost forgot to breath.

Her shirt was ripped and in the street lamp light, Logan could see milky white skin. Without really thinking about the consequences of his actions, Logan shrugged off his leather jacket and handed to the girl to make herself decent.

"I'll walk you there," Logan finally said as the girl with tear tracks on her face struggled to stand up.

After releasing the too familiar girl back to a worried mother, Logan dropped by the police station to file a report, or at the very least let them know there was a potential rapist on the streets before heading back to his hotel.

It was only after his third beer Logan really let himself think about the girl with brown hair and green eyes that was so similar to Stripes.

That girl could have easily been her.

Despite the training he'd given many of the girls at the Institute, Logan still understood most men had physical strength over his girls. Sure, the girls had mutant abilities to keep them from relative harm, but very few of them could use their powers in a constructive way while panicked. He could think of Kitty and Jean capable of that much control, except even then he knew Kitty often wasn't quick enough to phase before becoming seriously hurt.

He had never felt so thankful however that Rogue's powers were constantly "on." If any man was a fool enough to try touching her with his grubby hands, they would naturally protect their mistress.

It's only as he's drinking his tenth bottle (like alcohol poisoning meant diddly squat to him), he wondered if a person's powers instinctively developed in a way to best protect their host. Except he shuts that thought down, because that means someone at one point did _touch_ Rogue.

And he can't handle the thought of that. He can't handle the thought of any of his girls being touched like that.

He took another gulp of his beer.

If anyone noticed how protective he got of the female students after he got back, no one commented on it.

* * *

Challenge for anyone who wants to attempt it! But I demand a link!

Outline:

Logan encounters a rapist and a normal human girl. He effectively dismantles the guy, but the girl's face reminds him of Rogue,On his way back to the mansion, Logan considers how grateful he is to her powers and inability to touch because that ability is keeping her safer than anyone else possibly could. 


End file.
